Rainbow Star Crytal
by Hanako-chan92
Summary: At age 18, Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. While with Tsunade, Sakura finds a shinobi weapon that only she can control. With the ultimate consequence, what is she to do when Orochimaru and Sasuke attack Konoha? Rated T for language. SakuSasu
1. Oh my god

"Where are we, Tsuande-sama?" the 18 year old kunoichi asked.

"We are just south of the Fire Nation's border Sakura," the Godaime answered.

"What are we doing here?" Sakura asked as she and the Hokage continued jumping from tree to tree.

"Have you heard of the legend of the Star Princess?"

"Iie(no)."

"Oh? Well, listen up. This information is essentail."

"I'm all ears, Shishou(master)."

"Okay..."Tsunade told the story as she and Sakura continued towards their destination, "We'll about 200 years ago, just before the nations were formed, there was a royal family that ruled over the region that is now the 5 shinobi nations. The King and Queen had one child, a daughter. They had named her Tenshi. Kyohaku Tenshi."

"Star Angel?" Sakura asked.

"Correct. Now, where was I? Oh! Well, the family had a heirloom that was passed from mother to daughter. The Rainbow Star Crystal. It was said that only a woman could activate it. And only if they were a direct descendant of the founder of the Crystal, Kyohaku Kakaku (Special Star). No one in the family could activate it. This lead to problems when foreign enemies attacked. The Kyohaku's didn't like fighting. Their army wasn't that big. The shinobi were well trained but they were outnumbered by an enemy that was just as good, if not better, than them. They were destroyed quickly. The Queen, who was the holder of the Crystal at the time knew what she had to do. Willing the Crystal with all her might, she activated it. The Crystal unleashed a nearly endless amount of chakra and pushed the enemy back. When the battle had finished. The Star Kingdom had won. The Queen paid a hefty price for using the Crystal though. She paid with her life. She knew this would happen. It always happened. The King found his wife dead, next to a boulder. The boulder had six gems carved into it as well as an anceint form of writing. The six gems were an emerald, a ruby, a sapphire, an amethest, an obsidian, and a pearl. The Star Gems. The King also noticed that his daughter was missing. Tenshi was no where to be found. The King concluded that his wife must have sent their child somewhere safe before sacraficing herself. The King found another wife and had another daughter. But when he tried to remove the gems, they wouldn't budge. He hired someone to break the boulder, but the hammers and all the other tools they used broke. The King decided that his family's reign was over, for he had lost his most powerful weapon. Choosing five of his most trusted compainions, he split his land into five regions, giving each of his friends a region. The five built their nations and 100 years later, the first kages were chosen."

"Wow, that's some story," Sakura commented.

"Yes. It is. Can you figure out where we're going?" Tsunade asked.

"To the boulder?"

"Hai(yes). Another thing you should know."

"Nani(what)?" Sakura inquired.

"When the first kages were chosen, the boulder released its hold on five of the gems. The emerald, sapphire, ruby, amethest, and obsidian. One was sent to each kage. The Star gems have been passed down from kage to kage ever since."

"So which county got which gem?" Sakura asked.

"The Land of Fire got the emerald. The Land of Wind got the sapphire. The Land of Lightning got the ruby. The Land of Earth got the obsidian. And the Land of Water got the amethest."

"So only the pearl is left in the boulder?"

"Hai. No one knows why only five were released and why those five. We believe the answer lies within the writing on the stone. But no one has been able to translate it yet. Until we can find a translator, the mystery of the Star gems were remain excatly that: a mystery. There is one thing though."

"Nani, Tsuande-sama?"

"It is rumored that if the Star Princess, Tenshi, is ever found, she can release the sixth gem and the Rainbow Star Crystal shall be recreated."

"But Tenshi went missing. And that was about 200 years ago. How can she still be alive?"

"The Rainbow Star Crystal has unimaginable powers. It can control time and space. I believe, the Queen sent Tenshi into the future to be reborn and to continue their line and to protect the Crystal."

"So, why bring me along?"

"I wanted to you see this. Ah! We're here."

All Sakura saw was barren piles of ruins, "Tsunade-sama, these are ruins."

"Very observant. When the capital of the Star kingdom was attack, this is what it was reduced to. After the nations were formed, the people moved to each of them. The King vanished too. Many though he commited suicide."

"Oh. So where is this boulder?"

"This way." Tsuande made her way through half of walls and torn down roofs and charred houses. Sakura followed and soon found her and Tsuande in the center of the ruins.

"This was the town square. There...is the boulder. Historians are calling it the Star Boulder.

Sakura looked at a rock that appeared to be about 8 feet tall. On the side she was facing, Sakure saw inscription. Taking a closer look, she saw the weird writing, "What do you mean, you can't find a translator? I can read that clear as day!"

"Nani? What does it say?" Tsunade asked, very surprised.

"It says: When the Stars are reunited, the Angel shall claim them, but only if she is pure at heart."

"Well, the Queen may have been smart to put the gems into the rock, but she wasn't to clever with the wording."

"No, it is brilliant. Most people my age haven't heard the legend. If they read this, they would be confused," Sakura explained.

"Interesting. Sakura, try to pull the pearl out."

"But I thought only the Princess can,"Sakura was definatly confused.

"Just try."

"Well, okay." Sakura walked up towards the boulder. Taking the part of the pearl sticking out, she pulled.

**It came out. **

Tsuande gasped. The emerald, which was in her pouch, came out an hovered towards Sakura. Tsunade looked up and saw four specks coming closer. It was the four other gems. The pearl levitated out of her hands and will the other gems, circled above her palms so fast, only a blur could be seen. A flash of light blinded the two. When the light died down, Tsuande and Sakura saw the result. Laying in Sakura's hands was a multicolored crystal. The crystal jutted out in random places. Basically, it looked like a firework that just blew up. Sakura was stunned. Well, who wouldn't be when you just pulled a gem out of a boulder when no one else could and now you are holding what is probably the most power weapon ever created.

"Well, I believe we have found the Star Princess, Hime-sama(princess)."

"Don't joke Tsuande-sama!" Sakura cried.

"I'm not."

"You mean to tell me. That I'm the Star Princess?"

"Yes. You are Tenshi's reincarnation."

"Oh my god." was all Sakura could say.


	2. Meet again

AN: I got the Crystal part from Sailor Moon. I own the name, but not the idea.

A few months have past since Sakura found out that she is the Star Princess. She has been training with Tsuande one how to control the Rainbow Star Crystal. Sakura had recently dyed her hair brown so no one would easily recognize her. It now was at her butt, but she kept her hair in two pigtails to keep it out of her face. Her hitai-ate(forehead protector) now acted as what it actually should be.

Word had reached Konoha...and it wasn't good. Orochimaru is planning an attack on Konoha. He, himself, would lead a frontal attack, while Sasuke(yeah, he's still with Orochimaru in this fic) lead an attack from the side.

"Sakura," Tsunade said, "You and Naruto will meet Sasuke at the side. The rest of the Konoha 12 and Kakashi will be your back up. Understand?"

"Hai!" Sakura and Naruto chorused.

"Sakura please. Don't use it. You know the consequences as well as I do." Naruto was confused.

"Use what Tsunade-baachan? What consequences?"

"Urusai Naruto!" Tsunade cried. After regaining her composure she said, "Sakura, Naruto. Go now. I'll send your backup shortly."

"Hai!" The two took off out of the open window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere, a couple miles from Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke leaned against a tree, waiting for his master's orders to attack. About one hundred Sound shinobi waited behind him. Sasuke looked up as he saw an eagle streak across the sky.

"That's the signal. Let's move!" he commanded.

The hundred shinobi and Sasuke all ran into the forest. When they got to a clearing, they were stopped. Two figures stood in the way. One had unruly blond hair and the other had well-kept brown hair. The brown haired kunoichi kept her eyes shut.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, "It's so nice to see you again."

"Cut that nice talk, teme(bastard). We know why you're here," Naruto replied, his voice dripping with vemon.

"Well, if you know, then let us pass."

"Hell no."

"Please, Naruto. I know your stupid, but do you really think that you can defeat me and my men?"

"Naruto..."the brown haired girl calmly called, "Let me handle Sasuke. I know why he's here. It's not just to attack Konoha with Orochimaru. Orochimaru wants the Rainbow Star Crystal."

"Nani(what)?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto," the girl replied, "you can handle the men. I believe in you. Besides, I have something to prove to Sasuke."

"Huh?" Sasuke was pretty sure he had never seen this kunoichi before, unless she was a fangirl from when he was in Konoha. But all of those doubts vanished when she opened her eyes. Staring directly at him were cold emeralds, "Sakura."

"Sasuke," she replied, "Naruto...GO!"

"Hai!" he called. Naruto made about 150 kage bunshins and took on the army. Naruto had improved immensly and his bunshins weren't easily destroyed.

Sasuke and Sakura were still staring at each other. A breeze picked up and made Sakura's hair blow gently. It made her look angelic, "So, Sakura," Sasuke started, "how do you know that Orochimaru wants the Crystal?"

"One: because the Crystal can summon near infinate amounts of chakra. And Two: Tsunade-sama told me."

"Well, mind telling me where I can find the Crystal? It's obviously in Konoha."

Sakura smirked. She reached into her pouch and pulled out an object. The Rainbow Star Crystal. It hovered about Sakura's palm, by itself, "You mean this?"

"Ah, so you have it. Tell me, what are you doing with that Crystal?"

"Holding on to it. What did you think I was doing? Trying to activate it?"

"You know as well as I do Sakura; only the Star Princess can activate it."

"Good luck finding her...nani?" Sakura looked down. She was being held in place by chakra ropes.

"You're too easy to fool, Sakura," Sasuke said as he walked over towards her, "I'll take that." The Uchiha grabbed the Crystal out of Sakura hands, but not before giving his former teammate a good Chidori Nagashi blast. Placeing his hand on her chest, above her feminine areas, he sent out the chakra. The electricity tore Sakura's clothes as she cried out in pain. Her knees gave way and she collasped, "That was too easy." Sasuke starting to talk into his comunicator, "Orochimaru, I have to Crystal. Apparently my old teammate had it. I'm east of Konoha about 10 miles."

A cloud of dust appeared and out stepped Orochimaru, "Arigatou(thank you) Sasuke-kun. You've served your master well. Now hand me the Crystal."

"Orochimaru, remember your part of the deal. I'd help you get this Crystal, and you'd give me part of its power."

"I haven't forgotten, Sasuke-kun."

"Now to find the Star Princess, right?"

"Wrong."

"Nani?"

"I don't need that pathetic princess to activate the Crystal. My powers alone, should be enough."

"Demo(but) Orochimaru, the legend..."

"Legends don't always tell the truth." Orochimaru snatched the Crystal out of Sasuke's hand, "Now...Rainbow Star Crystal! I, Orochimaru, call upon your great powers! Bestow upon me, your gifts!" Nothing happened, "Ahem, I said...bestow upon me your gifts!" Again nothing happened, "What wrong with this damn Crystal?!" Orochimaru was furious.

Sakura was trying to hold in her laughter. Sasuke noticed this an said, "And just what are you laughing at Sakura?"

"Well, Orochimaru was right about not all legends being correct, but this particular one is. The fact is, the Crystal and only be activated by a woman, or in Orochimaru's case, a woman's soul. And that woman has to be a direct descendant of Kyohaku Kakaku, the founder of the Crystal. Orochimaru is neither a woman, nor a descendent. Besides, you're forgetting one crucial detail."

"Oh? And what would that be Sakura?" Sasuke questioned.

"You may have gotten stronger Sasuke, but you have forgotten your basics. Otherwise you would have noticed that the Crystal, is just a rock under a Henge justu(transformation justu)."

"Nani?" Sasuke looked at the Crystal and it turned back into the rock it once was, "Damn it Sakura! Where's the real Crystal?"

Sakura smirked again. Reaching for a clasp around her neck, she pulled the necklace she was wearing off. The pendant, was the Rainbow Star Crystal, "Right here Sasuke." The Crystal seemed to glow as Sakura held it. The multicolored crystal gave off a rainbow onto the surroundings.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto apparently just finished up the men, with the help of the Konoha 12 and Kakashi, who arrived a few minutes earlier, when Orochimaru, Sasuke and Sakura were still conversing, "Everyone else is here!"

Sakura looked over to find everyone there. She heard something and saw her mentor come running out of the woods, "Tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura! Sound is destroying the village! We're losing! You have to come help!"

"Tsunade-sama, I will." A lone tear slid down Sakura's cheek.

Sakura cupped the Crystal into her hands. Tsunade knew at once what Sakura was planning, "Sakura! Not that!"

"I have to Tsunade-sama," Sakura half-sobbed.

"Sakura, you'll die!" The Konoha ninjas and Sasuke all gasped.

"I know."

"Sakura," Tsunade was crying now, "please, don't."

"Gomen nasai(I'm very sorry)."

Sakura stood up. Opening her hands, the Crystal hovered between her palms. The tears poured out of her eyes as she said, "Rainbow Star Crystal, activate." The Crystal began glowing very brightly. The chakra the Crystal was creating was so powerful, it created a wind. Sakura's hair was flowing all around her, giving her an angelic look. The shinobi were amazed at what happened next. Starting at the roots, Sakura's hair turned pink again, when the pink reached the hair ties holding Sakura's hair in pigtails, the hair ties broke, freeing her hair. Her hitai-ate was thrown off and in it's place, a white star appeared(5-point star). Her clothes also changed. The torn ones vanished and were replaced by an elegant dress. It was a white halter top and was floor length. The only type of decoration was the chain around Sakura's waist. It was a chain of gold stars.

Sakura put her arms above her head and locked them as she said, "Rainbow Star Crystal, I, Haruno Sakura, reincarnation of Kyohaku Tenshi, ask of you: please protect my friends and my village!" A powerful blast of chakra shot out of the Crystal. It appeared in the form of sparkles, unlike fire like chakra normally would. Sakura was lifted into the air, about 10 feet above the ground.

"Ah!" Tenten cried, "I can feel myself getting stronger. Like I have a lot more chakra!"

"Huh? Nani? That's not possible," said Ino, "It takes a while for chakra to recharge."

"Iie, it's true," Neji said, Byakugan activated, "I can see chakra flowing into out bodies. The chakra is coming from the Crystal!"

"Matte(wait)! Tsunade-sama, you said Sakura would die?" Hinata recalled, "What do you mean?"

"Hinata, I mean, for using the Crystal, Sakura will die," Tsunade explained.

"Nani? How?"

"I'm not quite sure. I believe it's because the Crystal demands so much energy from the user that their body just gives up. The last person to use it was the Queen of the Kyohaku Kingdom. She died as well."

"Nani?" Hinata glanced at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, doushite(why)? Why are you being so calm about all of this? Sakura-chan is going to _die_!" If you haven't figured it out yet, Hinata is very frantic at this moment.

"Hinata-chan, I know that Sakura-chan is going to die."

"Then why are you jsut standing there?"

"Because Sakura-chan wouldn't want me to interfere."

"Nani?"

"When Sakura-chan, Kakashi, Sai/Sasuke, and I were on missions, even if Kakashi wasn't there, Sakura-chan would always be the one who didn't fight. We protected her and didn't let her do anything. I think Sakura-chan wants a chance to return the favor. To prove that she can handle herself. If that's her last wish, then by hell, I'll respect it."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Guys!" Kiba called, "Look at Orochimaru!"

The others, including Sasuke, looked at Orochimaru. The chakra being admitted from the Crystal was burning his flesh, right down to his soul. The snake-like soul of his came out of his body for its own protection, but ended up being burned away as well. Sasuke was stunned. His sensei(although he refused to call Orochimaru that) had just been killed, at it wasn't by him like he planned. Tsunade could feel the enemy chakra from before drastically decrease. She assumed that whatever happen to Orochimaru just now, happened to all the other Sound shinobi.

After a few more moments, the light and chakra the Crystal gave off began to die down. Sakura was slowly lowered to the ground. When her feet hit, her knees gave out and she collasped. Knees curled beside her, she lay on her side, with the Crystal clutched in her hand. Everyone ran over to her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, "Daijoubou desu ka(are you okay)?"

"..." the reply was gasps of breath coming from the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Out of the way!" Tsunade commanded. She made a move to heal Sakura, but was stopped by a weak hand, "Sakura?"

"I-iie. P-please don't. Y-you c-can't prev-vent this. Th-this is m-my d-destiny. L-let me d-die in p-peace."

"Why did you choose this Sakura?" Out of the blue, Sasuke asked.

"Teme! You're still alive? How?"

"I...I let him l-live," Sakura replied.

"Doushite?" Naruto asked.

"H-he's my fr-friend. To-to ans-swer your qu-question: it w-was t-to pr-prove that I-I'm n-not weak any-anymore."

"Sakura-chan..."Naruto was in tears.

"N-naruto...Sa-Sasuke...please. T-take me t-to the br-bridge."

"Hai." Sasuke picked her up, bridal style, and Naruto and Sasuke took off for the bridge where they used to wait for Kakashi.

"Aren't you going to follow them, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Iie. Sakura wants to prove herself to Sasuke and Naruto. She already knows that I know she isn't weak anymore. Besides, Naruto and Sasuke babied her the most. And because, she didn't call for me. I'm asuming that she wants Naruto and Sasuke to be there the day Team 7 truly parts, just like the day it was made."


	3. A true star princess

Two shinobis, one holding a frail kunoichi, landed on the Team 7 bridge. Sasuke lowered Sakura to the ground, but didn't let go. Sakura was leaning against his arms, but was sitting on the ground. Naruto kneeled down in front of her. Sakura's breaths were coming in short gasps.

"Sakura-chan, we're here," Naruto announced.

"A-ari-g-gatou," Sakura barely replied.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "Why did you want to come here?"

Summoning up her strength, she said without stuttering, "Because, this was where we met. And I want this to be where we part."

"Sakura-chan...you can't die. Damn it Sakura! You just can't."

"Naruto...the only thing definant in this world is death. Everything else can be changed by us or the people around us."

"Sakura..."Sasuke said, "I never thought that you would be the first to die, out of the three of us. I thought it would be me."

"Sasuke...Naruto. I want you two to live a full life," Sakura's voice was barely above a whisper, "Naruto, I know you'll be a great Hokage. And I'll be watching you through every moment of it." Turning to Sasuke she said, "Sasuke, I know you'll find the perfect woman to help you in your second goal. Don't ever give up. Either of you."

"Sakura.."Sasuke began, "you're the one I want to help me."

"Doushite?" Sakura asked.

"Because...I love you." Sasuke bent down and pressed his lips to Sakura's. After a moment they parted, "Gomen, I just didn't want Itachi to hurt you. You can't die Sakura(Sorry that this is very typical but it's the only way. Sakura didn't have enough time for him to do it any other way)."

Sakura lifted a hand to Sasuke's cheek and cupped it, "Gomen, Sasuke. That's just the way life is."

"Demo(but), Sakura-chan..."Naruto cut in, "You said that everything can be changed."

"Naruto...It was my choice to use the Crystal. I choose my death. It was the only certain way to make sure Orochimaru was gone for good. Naruto...Sasuke...I love you both. So much. Promise me one thing."

"Anything," Naruto and Sasuke chorused.

"Do not forget me(another thing I borrowed from Sailor Moon)." Sakura's eyes closed and her hand fell from Sasuke's face to her abdomen. The hand that held the Crystal, loosened it's grip as the life was drained out of it. Her head slumped backwards as the two shinobi saw their teammate leave their world.

"Sakura!" The two boys called to their dead friend. But they received no reply.

"Sakura-chan..."Naruto sobbed. As soon as her hand dropped, Naruto's face had become waterworks.

"Sakura..."Sasuke clasped his hand over the one that held his cheek.

Both shinobi were pouring their tears over their dead friend. As if by magic, Sakura's body began to glow. The light that surrounded her body shot out in a streak. A few feet away, and a few feet above the ground, a translucent figure appeared. She was wearing a simple white dress, the very one that adorned Sakura's body when she weilded the Crystal. Her eyes were green like Sakura's but didn't shine with the same life. Her hair was also pink, but paler. This person...er...spirit...apparation, yeah that's it, apperation's hair was more of a pastel pink. More towards white. She also had the white star on her forehead(yet another thing I borrowed).

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, wide-eyed.

"Iie, Naruto," the apparation replied.

"Then, who the hell are you?" Sasuke questioned, still grasping Sakura's body.

"Kyohaku Tenshi. Well, her soul anyway."

"What the hell were you doing inside Sakura's body?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you know the story. My mother sent my to the future to live a better life. Sakura's body is where I ended up."

Naruto gasped, "You're Inner Sakura, aren't you?" Naruto remembered the time when Inner Sakura took over Outer Sakura. He's got the scars to prove it. Ouch.

"Hai! That's me."

"Well, why come out now?"

"I have something to do," Tenshi reached down and picked up the Crystal that was laying in Sakura's hand. Having it hover between her own two, translucent hands, the Crystal began to glow. The light was so strong, the form of the Crystal couldn't be seen. When the light died down, six gems took the place of the Crystal. The Star Gems, "I can't let the Crystal fall into the wrong hands. It's my duty as a Kyohaku woman, to protect the Crystal at all costs." Separating them, three flew towards Sasuke, and three towards Naruto, "Naruto, I want you to keep the sapphire and amethest. Sasuke, I want you to keep the ruby and obsidian. Give the emerald and pearl to Kakashi.

I am trusting you with the Star Gems until the time comes when they are needed again. Whatever you do, don't let them fall into the wrong hands. Pass them down through you family, if you must. When the Crystal is needed, the Star Gems will find their way to each other. Please, do not let Sakura's death be in vain. But, now I must leave. My family is expecting me. They have waited 200 years for me. Blessed be." Tenshi slowly disappeared.

Slipping the gems into their pockets, Sasuke picked up Sakura's body and together, he and Naruto went back to their friends. Dropping down into the clearing, they noticed everyone was still there. Senseing their presence, the shinobi and kunoichi became alert. Seeing Sakura's limp body, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Kakashi and Tsunade came rushing over. Sasuke put her down, so her friends and senseis could see her.

"Sakura," Ino clasped Sakura's cold hand and cried, "Damn it Sakura! Wake up!" She cried over Sakura's death and over their stupid fights when they were younger. Hinata and Tenten were sobbing too, whil trying to comfort the blond. Kakashi simply kneeled next to his only female student. Tsunade was so damn close to tears. The rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai were just standing there. After a while, Ino's, Hinata's and Tenten's respective teams came to comfort the girls, although it did little good.

Kakashi was the next one to advance towards his student. Quickly glancing over her body, noticing the smile on her lips, he concluded she died just how she wanted to. A grim smile adorned his lips. Kakashi noticed his other two students come towards him. They each reached into their pockets, grabbed something, and thrust it towards their sensei. Kakashi looked. It was an emerald and a pearl, "What's this about?" he asked.

"Long story, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto replied.

"Long story short," Sasuke explained, "There was another soul inside Sakura. Kyohaku Tenshi. After Sakura died, Tenshi came out and separated the Crystal into these gems. She told us to give you the emerald and pearl. We have to protect these gems at all costs. They can never leave our family. Tenshi said that when the Crystal is needed again, the Star Gems will find their way towards each other."

"I see," Kakashi said, grabbing the two gems.

Tsunade came last. Kneeling down, she stroked her deceased student's hair, "Her name shall go on the KIA memorial. Her funeral shall be in three days. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke...I want each of you to speak at the funeral. That is, Sasuke, if you stay in Konoha."

"Of course I'm staying. Sakura wants me in Konoha, so by hell that's where I'll stay."

"Very well. I'll talk to the elders about your punishment after Sakura's funeral. Until then, you may stay in the old Uchiha compound. Come. We should all get back to Konoha. Kakashi, I want you to tell Sakura's parents I want to see them in my office ASAP. They will not take this well. No one will."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi vanished in a blur.

Neji came over and took Sakura away. Naruto and Sasuke let him carry away the body of their dead teammate.

_"Don't worry, guys," _the wind whispered, _"I shall always be with you." _

"You hear that Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Aa. It's Sakura."

The two looked at the setting sun just in time to see their teammate's spirit standing there. Her torn clothes were once again replaced. This time by a white strapless dress that was floor length. No jewerly. Yet, the star on her forehead remains. Her hair and clothes were blowing in a wind that no one else could feel. Her emerald eyes sparkled with life, just like when she was alive. Also, two feathery white wings sprouted out from her back. She was truly an angel. She gave them her famous smile. Her spirit changed into sparkles and shot up towards the sky. Sasuke and Naruto looked up and saw the sparkles become a star. Sakura truly was a star princess and would always watch over them. The two shinobi let a smile grace their features before catching up to the group.

_"What if the Crystal is needed again?"_

_"Don't worry. The Crystal always find it's way to it's rightful owner." _

AN: I am sooooo sorry to all those Sakura-lovers out there. I love Sakura too, but don't worry, she'll be back in the sequel. Yes, I will make a sequel. Yes, you may flame me. I deserve it.


End file.
